Sebastián Piñera/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Hu Jintao - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| 9 de septiembre de 2012. El presidente chino Hu Jintao y su homólogo chileno Sebastián Piñera asisten a la firma del Acuerdo Suplementario de Inversiones del Tratado de Libre Comercio entre China y Chile, en Vladivostok, Rusia. CNSPHOTO Sebastián Piñera - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chilean President Sebastian Pinera shakes hands with Chinese Vice-President Xi Jinping during a meeting at the La Moneda Palace in Santiago on June 9, 2011. (Photo/Agencies) Corea del Sur * Ver Lee Myung-bak - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El Presidente de la República , Sebastián Piñera, se reunió con el Presidente de la República de Corea del Sur, Lee Myung-bak, en el marco de la XVIII Cumbre de Líderes de APEC. Foto: Gobierno de Chile Park Geun-hye - Sin imagen.jpg| Chilean President Sebastian Pinera, Hong Kong Chief Executive Leung Chun-ying, Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper, Japan's Prime Minister Shinzo Abe, Australia's Prime Minister Tony Abbott and South Korean President Park Geun-Hye wave as they take part in the traditional 'leaders' family photo' on the final day of the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation (APEC) Summit in Nusa Dua on the Indonesian resort island of Bali on October 8, 2013. Getty Moon Jae-in - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El presidente Moon Jae-in (izda.) le da la mano al presidente chileno Sebastián Piñera antes de su cumbre en la sede de la ONU en Nueva York el 26 de septiembre. Korea.net Japón * Ver Naoto Kan - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Sebastián Piñera, President, met with Naoto Kan, Prime Minister, at the site of the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation Leaders' meeting in Yokohama City, Kanagawa Prefecture on November 13 2010. Foto: Gobierno de Chile Sebastián Piñera - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| Piñera Chile visita a Japón del Presidente (información general). Foto: Oficina de Relaciones Públicas del Gabinete Sebastián Piñera - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe (R) and Chilean President Sebastian Pinera shake hands in Port Moresby on Nov. 18, 2018. (Pool photo/Kyodo) Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Sebastián Piñera - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| El presidente de Indonesia, Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono, recibió a los mandatarios y representantes de la veintena de economías del Foro de Cooperación Económica de Asia-Pacífico (APEC) en la isla indonesia de Bali. EFE Asia del Sur India * Ver Narendra Modi - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| PM @narendramodi had a good meeting with President of Chile Sebastian Pinera on the sidelines of the #G20Summit. @MEAIndia Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Sebastián Piñera - Shimon Peres.jpg| Sebastián Piñera, estrecha la mano del presidente israelí, Simon Peres. EFE Ehud Barak - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El presidente Sebastián Piñera junto al ministro de Defensa de Israel, Ehud Barak. EFE Benjamín Netanyahu - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu (R) during a press conference with the President of Chile, Sebastian Pinera, at the Prime Minister's office in Jerusalem on March 6, 2011. (photo credit: Miriam Alster/Flash90) Palestina * Ver Mahmoud Abbas - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El Presidente Piñera junto a la Autoridad Nacional Palestina, Mahmud Abbas Turquía * Ver Abdullah Gül - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Imagen distribuida por la Oficina de Prensa Presidencial Turca que muestra al presidente chileno, Sebastián Piñera (izq), charla con su homólogo turco, Abdullah Gul (der), a su llegada a la ceremonia de bienvenida en Ankara, Turquía. Piñera realiza una visita oficial a Turquía de dos días 5/8EFE en español. Foto: EFE en español Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Piñera se reunió con el primer ministro turco, Recep Tayyip Erdogan. EFE Fuentes Categoría:Sebastián Piñera